B'day series : DO
by shin young rin
Summary: D.O dibuat sedih dan kesal oleh semua hyung dan dongsaengnya, untunglah masih ada Suho yang selalu memperhatikannya dan Ryeowook sunbaenya yang membuat semua kekesalannya hilang. EXOfanfiction. warn: crack couple! BL. don't like don't read. telat banget buatnya...


Cast : All EXO member, Ryeowook (cameo)

Rate : T

**Dissclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**11 Januari**

**EXO dorm's, 23.00 PM**

Semua member EXO K baru saja kembali dari gedung SM, setelah merayakan ulang tahun D.O dan Kai bersama para fans. Sebenarnya ulang tahun D.O adalah tengah malam ini, sedangkan ulang tahun Kai masih tiga hari lagi. Namun karena padatnya jadwal yang harus mereka lakukan, maka perayaannya dimajukan menjadi hari ini. Semuanya terlihat sangat lelah, namun juga ada raut wajah senang yang terpancar. Perasaan senang tersebut akan semakin bertambah jika saja para member EXO M juga datang berkumpul bersama mereka. Walaupun mereka tahu keenam member yang sibuk dengan urusan di China tersebut akan bergabung, sesuai dengan jadwal kegiatan yang akan dilalui bersama.

"Baiklah karena sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar dan istirahat" pinta Suho kepada kelima member lainnya

"Ne..." ujar semuanya

"D.O-ah?" panggil Suho

"Ne hyung, kenapa hyung memanggilku?" tanya D.O

"Tadi aku sempat diberitahu oleh Kris hyung, Lay tidak bisa datang bergabung karena ada urusan keluarga yang mendadak. Mungkin ia akan menghubungimu secara langsung nanti" jelas Suho

"Ne hyung, gomawo atas infonya"

"Cheonman, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar terlebih dahulu" Suho beranjak

D.O hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, namja manis bermata lebar tersebut beralih untuk membereskan beberapa barang yang berserakan. Setelah selesai dan semua telah terlihat rapi, ia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar ia segera menaruh tasnya di tempat biasa ia menaruh, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya ia telah selesai dan melangkah untuk tidur, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat layar handphone miliknya menyala dan menampilkan panggilan masuk dari nama orang yang ia sayangi dan dengan cepat ia pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yoboseo? Lay hyung!"

"_Ne D.O-ah, mianhae menghubungimu tengah malam begini_"

"Gwenchana hyung, aku senang hyung menghubungiku"

"_Bogoshippo, D.O-ah_"

"Nado bogoshippo, hyung"

"_D.O-ah, aku yakin kau pasti sudah diberitahu oleh Suho hyung mengenai aku yang tidak bisa datang_"

"Ne hyung, aku sudah mendengarnya"

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae karena aku tidak bisa datang. Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan melakukan kegiatan bersama dengan member lainnya_"

"Gwenchana hyung, lagipula hyung tidak bisa karena ada urusan mendadak. Jadi jangan bersedih hyung, aku selalu bisa menunggumu hyung"

"_Gomawo D.O-ah, aku senang kau bisa mengerti tentang diriku. Kau memang namjachinguku yang terbaik!_"

"Cheonman hyung, hyung juga namjachinguku yang terbaik"

"_Baiklah...karena sudah malam, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja. Selamat beristirahat dan mimpi indah D.O-ah~_"

"Selamat beristirahat dan mimpi indah juga hyung~"

Tuut...tuut...

Pip

D.O menaruh handphone miliknya di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya, ia melirik jam meja yang telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 AM yang menandakan pergantian hari telah terjadi. Ia merebahkan badannya di kasur dengan perlahan, kemudian menaikan selimutnya sampai di dada. Kedua matanya memandang ke atas langit-langit kamarnya, senyuman yang sedari tadi terkembang di bibirnya setelah mendapatkan telepon dari orang yang ia sayangi perlahan memudar. Diganti dengan helaan napas berat yang meluncur indah dari mulutnya.

"Aku senang kau menghubungiku, hyung. Tapi kenapa hyung tidak mengucapkan sesuatu padaku? Apa hyung lupa jika hari ini hari ulang tahunku?" D.O berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya

-o0o-

**12 Januari**

**EXO Dorm's, 09.00 AM**

Prang!

Klontang!

Bruuush!

"Whoa! Awas!" Chanyeol berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya

"Ya! Chanyeol hati-hati membawanya!" tegur Baekhyun

"Huwa tanganku~" Kai mengelus tangannya yang tidak sengaja memegang panci panas

"Jariku teriris~" Sehun meringis kesakitan sembari memegang jari telunjuknya

"Astaga~ kapan semua ini berakhir..." Suho menghela napas berat

Tap tap tap

"Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul...kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya D.O yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

. . .

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan dapurku!? Cepat menyingkir!" teriak D.O

Tanpa mengambil banyak waktu lagi, Suho segera menggiring Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun menuju ruang tengah, ia tidak mau membuat dongsaeng yang hobi memasak tersebut menjadi semakin marah. Setelah semua member pergi D.O pun segera membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di dapur, ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat membereskannya. Pasalnya keadaan dapur kesayangannya tersebut sangat kacau, piring berserakan dimana-mana, berbagai peralatan memasak yang sudah berpindah jauh dari tempatnya, bahkan tumpahan air dan beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah tidak berbentuk wajar. Dengan sabar namja manis dan salah satu main vocalist di EXO K tersebut merapikan semuanya, kemudian ia mulai membuat sarapan setelah ia merasa dapur miliknya sudah rapi seperti semula.

**Middle room, 09.30 AM**

"Gomawo hyung..." Sehun memandang jari telunjuknya yang telah diberikan handsaplast

"Cheonman, lain kali hati-hati..." ujar Suho mengingatkan "Kau juga, Kai"

"Ne, hyung" Kai mengusap tangannya yang kini sudah merasa lebih baik

"Aku lapar..." celetuk Baekhyun

"Aku juga..." ujar Chanyeol

Tang tang tang

"Hyungdeul! Dongsaengdeul! Makanan siap!" ujar D.O

Drap drap drap

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun segera pergi menuju ke meja makan, sedangkan Suho menyusul mereka berempat di belakang. Setelah semuanya berkumpul di meja makan, barulah mereka berenam memulai menyantap makanan yang ada. Suho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan keempat dongsaengnya yang makan dengan sangat lahap dan senang, ia tahu pasti itu karena mereka sudah menahan lapar sedari tadi. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah dongsaeng manis bermata lebar yang tengah terdiam sembari menatap makanannya, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda dongsaengnya tersebut untuk memakan makanannya. Suho yang mengerti ada yang salah dengan dongsaengnya tersebut, segera menegurnya dengan lembut.

"D.O-ah, kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Suho lembut

"Ah? Gwenchana hyung, aku akan memakannya sekarang" D.O segera menyuap makanannya

...

"Ah ne D.O-ah, apa Lay sudah menghubungimu?" Suho menatap D.O

"Sudah hyung, semalam Lay hyung sudah menghubungiku dan menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa datang" jelas D.O dengan nada pelan

"Hh...sayang sekali ia tidak bisa datang, padahal akan lebih seru jika semua bisa berkumpul"

"Ne hyung [mengangguk] tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lay hyung tiba-tiba mendapat urusan mendadak dengan keluarganya, kita tidak bisa menahannya juga. Lagipula Lay hyung jarang bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya, ini pasti menjadi kesempatan yang bagus untuknya" D.O tersenyum tipis

"Ne, aku juga berpikir seperti itu" Suho tersenyum

Trak

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!" ujar BaekChanKaiHun bersamaan

"Ah! Ini sudah waktunya, kajja! Kita berangkat Chanyeol! Sehun-ah!" ajak Baekhyun

"Ne!" ujar ChanHun serempak

"Aku juga harus pergi sekarang, Eunhyuk sunbae dan Taemin pasti sudah menunggu" Kai segera beranjak

"Hati-hati!" ujar Suho mengingatkan "Uhm D.O-ah aku juga ada janji dengan manager hyung, jadi hari ini kau sendirian di dorm. Gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana hyung" D.O berdiri untuk membereskan piring kotor

"Biar aku bantu" tawar Suho

"Ani hyung, gwenchana. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, sebaiknya hyung berangkat saja. Aku yakin hyung tidak ingin jika manager hyung menunggu lama kan?" tolak D.O halus

"Baiklah, aku berangkat" Suho beranjak

"Hati-hati hyung!"

Setelah memastikan Suho dan member yang lain telah berangkat sesuai jadwal mereka, D.O mulai kembali melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu ingin ditinggal sendirian hari ini, apalagi di hari spesial baginya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalaupun ia ikut mungkin akan menjadi sedikit beban untuk member yang lain. Selain itu ia juga memang tidak sedang memiliki jadwal hari ini, jadi yah diterima saja meskipun cukup berat. Setidaknya suasana dorm akan bertambah ramai nanti, ketika member EXO M datang, walaupun ada satu orang yang tidak ikut.

D.O pov

Hum...apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan sekarang? Semuanya sudah rapi dan tidak ada yang berantakan lagi, benar-benar membosankan sekali. Sebaiknya aku menonton televisi saja, lumayan untuk mengisi waktu. Tapi...acara hari ini sepertinya tidak ada yang bagus untuk dilihat, tak apalah yang penting untuk mengisi waktu. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan segera mendudukan diri di sofa yang ada, kemudian kuambil remote untuk menyalakan televisi. Satu sampai dua acara kutonton secara baik-baik, karena tidak ada acara yang menarik terpaksa aku ganti ke channel internasional. Untung saja ada acara kesukaanku yang tengah diputar, dan itu adalah acara masak bersama salah satu koki terkenal di Indonesia. Aku mencoba meresapi acara yang kutonton, dan terkadang kutulis beberapa resep yang ada. Setidaknya ini berguna jika aku sedang bosan memasak makanan negeri sendiri, sesekali boleh kan memasak makanan internasional?

Pip

"Sudah tidak ada yang bisa ditonton lagi, sebaiknya aku ke kamar"

Aku beranjak menuju ke kamarku setelah sebelumnya mematikan televisi dan merapikan berberapa kekacauan yang aku buat sendiri. Kubuka pintu kamarku dan melangkah masuk, kemudian kurebahkan badanku di kasur sembari mencari posisi yang nyaman. Setelah cukup lama mencari posisi dan mendapatkannya, bisa kurasakan kedua mataku yang mulai cukup berat. Sepertinya tidur sebentar bisa membuat segar kembali, baiklah aku tidur saja sekarang.

D.O pov end

-o0o-

**EXO dorm's, 15.00 PM**

Cklek

"Sampai!" teriak Tao semangat

"Ya Tao, kau seperti anak kecil saja" Chen menggelengkan kepalanya heran

"Aku lelah~" Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sofa

"Hm~ kenapa sepi sekali? Bukankah seharusnya ada D.O?" Xiumin celingak-celinguk

"Mungkin ia di kamar, sudahlah...sebaiknya kita membereskan barang-barang kita" ujar Kris

Tap tap tap

"Oh, Hyungdeul dan Tao sudah datang" D.O keluar sembari membiasakan kedua matanya dengan sinar yang ada

"Apa kedatangan kami mengganggu tidurmu, D.O-ah?" tanya Xiumin

"Ani hyung, tidak mengganggu sama sekali" D.O tersenyum

"Syukurlah...senang mendengarnya, kalau begitu- !"

"Jagi~ kajja! Kita ke kamar, aku mau istirahat" Luhan menarik tangan Xiumin

"A..arraseo" ujar Xiumin pasrah

"Aku juga mau ke kamar" Chen beranjak

"Aku juga!" Tao mengekor di belakang Chen

...

"D.O-ah" panggil Kris

"Ne hyung, ada apa?" D.O berjalan mendekati Kris

"Kira-kira Suho dan yang lainnya pulang jam berapa?"

"Entahlah hyung, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka pulang agak malam"

"Arraseo, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dahulu" Kris beranjak

"Ne..."

. . .

D.O pov

MWOYA! Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu, kenapa semua member yang menemuiku tidak ada yang berniat mengucapkan sesuatu ataupun menemaniku?! Tidak mengertikah dengan perasaanku saat ini. Sabar Kyungsoo...kau tidak boleh meledak hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini, tapi...aaaakh! aku butuh teman mengobrol sekarang T_T. Seandainya ada Lay hyung sekarang, aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Aku beranjak menuju kamarku kembali, aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian untuk keluar. Setelah semuanya siap dan tidak ada satupun yang terlupakan, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar. Saat melewati ruang tengah, aku melihat Chen hyung dan Tao tengah menonton televisi. Mereka menatap ke arahku dengan penuh pertanyaan, aku yang mengerti dengan tatapan mereka segera menjawab.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, dan jangan mencariku"

Bisa kulihat keduanya hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti dan kembali menonton televisi, aku yang merasa tidak diperdulikan pun segera beranjak keluar dari dorm. Kulangkahkan kakiku cukup cepat hingga ke pintu keluar, kemudian aku berjalan ke depan dan mulai menikmati suasana yang ada. Dingin...yah itu yang aku rasakan sekarang, sebaiknya aku pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk mencari minuman hangat.

**At Mini Store, 16.00 PM**

Srrrrrrsh

Trep

"D.O-ah?" aku menoleh "Ah ternyata benar kau"

"Oh! Annyeonghaseyo Ryeowook sunbaenim" ujarku sembari membungkuk sopan

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu di sini, kau hanya sendiri?" tanya Ryeowook sunbaenim

"Ne sunbaenim, aku hanya sedang ingin jalan-jalan sendiri" aku tersenyum

"...[tersenyum] ah ne, kebetulan dormku tengah sepi. Bagaimana jika kau main ke sana? Setidaknya itu bisa membuat moodmu lebih baik, dan aku juga ada yang menemani" pinta Ryeowook sunbaenim

"Uhm...baiklah, aku ikut ke sana" anggukku mantap

"Gomawo..."

D.O pov end

D.O dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju ke parkiran setelah sebelumnya membayar barang belanjaan mereka, kemudian menaiki mobil dan melesat pergi menuju dorm. Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai. Ryeowook mempersilahkan D.O untuk masuk ke dalam, dan namja manis bermata lebar tersebut menyambutnya dengan senang. D.O terperangah ketika melihat ke dalam dorm sunbaenimnya tersebut, lebih mewah dibandingkan dengan dorm yang ditempati olehnya dan juga member lainnya. 'Jadi seperti ini tempat tinggal Super Junior sunbaenim, keren' begitulah kesan pertama yang ia tangkap.

**Super Junior Dorm's, 17.00 PM**

"D.O-ah..." panggil Ryeowook

"Ne sunbaenim?" D.O menoleh

"Kau ingin kubuatkan apa?" tanya Ryeowook

"A..ani sunbae, tidak perlu repot-repot" ujar D.O malu-malu

"Haha...kau lucu D.O-ah, tenang saja aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Justru aku senang bisa berbagi dengan hoobae sepertimu" Ryeowook tersenyum

"Gomawo sunbaenim"

...

"Ah ne, aku dengar kemarin kau dan Kai-ah baru saja merayakan ulang tahun?" Ryeowook memberikan segelas jus pada D.O

"Ne...tapi sebenarnya hari ulang tahunku itu hari ini dan Kai tanggal 14 nanti"

"Oh! Jadi hari ini ulang tahunmu? Saeng il chukae, D.O-ah" Ryeowook menepuk bahu D.O pelan

"Gomawo sunbaenim" ujar D.O pelan

"Waeyo? Kau tidak terlihat begitu senang, aku yakin ada suatu hal yang sedang mengganggumu"

"Um...ne" angguk D.O

"Baiklah... jika kau mau, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu" pinta Ryeowook

D.O pun menceritakan apa yang ia alami hari ini, sedangkan Ryeowook mendengarkannya dengan seksama cerita dari hoobaenya tersebut. Raut wajah D.O berubah-ubah saat bercerita, dari senang hingga sedih. Ryeowook yang mengerti perasaan D.O, memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung D.O untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. Setelah selesai bercerita Ryeowook memberikan pendapatnya kepada D.O, karena ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang D.O alami saat ini. Setidaknya dengan berbagi pendapatnya, itu akan membuat hoobaenya tersebut menjadi merasa lebih baik.

"Cerialah D.O-ah, aku yakin semuanya akan berubah menyenangkan nantinya" hibur Ryeowook

"Ne sunbae, aku harap begitu"

Drrt drrt

"[melihat] ah sebentar sunbaenim, ada telepon"

"Ne, silahkan" Ryeowook tersenyum

...

"Yoboseo? Ada apa meneleponku, Suho hyung?"

"_Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ada di dorm?_"

"Aku sedang bersama Ryeowook sunbaenim, waeyo?"

"_Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku panik ketika tidak menemukanmu di dorm_"

"Mianhae hyung, aku sedang perlu menenangkan pikiranku"

"_Gwenchana, setidaknya aku tahu kau baik-baik saja. Kapan kau akan pulang?_"

"Sebentar lagi hyung, tunggu saja"

"_Arraseo, hati-hati saat kembali. Sampaikan salamku untuk Ryeowook sunbaenim_"

"Ne hyung"

Tuut...tuut...

Pip

...

"Siapa yang meneleponmu, D.O-ah?" tanya Ryeowook

"Suho hyung sunbaenim, ia mengkhawatirkanku karena tidak ada di dorm" jelas D.O

"Hihi...dia itu sama seperti Leeteuk hyung, pasti khawatir jika masih ada satu member yang belum kembali" Ryeowook tertawa kecil

"Ne...ada salam dari Suho hyung, sunbaenim. Aku juga ingin pamit pulang, aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin khawatir" D.O beranjak

"Ne, kalau begitu hati-hati. Dan ini [memberikan] untukmu dan member lainnya"

"Gomawo sunbae" D.O menerima bungkusan berisi makanan dari Ryeowook

-o0o-

**EXO Dorm's, 19.00 PM**

D.O berjalan santai menuju ke dorm, di tangannya terdapat bungkusan makanan yang ia dapatkan dari Ryeowook sebelum pulang. Wajahnya terlihat cukup senang, karena segala yang membuat moodnya turun hilang setelah berbicara dengan salah satu sunbaenya tersebut. D.O membuka pintu dorm perlahan, dan masuk setelah menutupnya kembali. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk menaruh bungkusan yang ia bawa. Saat melewati ruang tengah, ia terdiam sebentar saat melihat ada sebuah kado besar yang tergeletak dengan indahnya di sana. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan melangkah ke tujuan awal, kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya setelah menaruh bungkusan yang ia bawa. Langkahnya kembali terhenti saat melewati ruang tengah kembali, dan kini ia menatap kado besar yang ada di sana. Karena penasaran dengan kado berukuran super besar tersebut, D.O pun mendekati kado tersebut dan menyentuhnya.

Tap

Srrak!

Tar tar tar

"SAENG IL CHUKAE HAMNIDA!"

"Saeng il chukae hamnida...saeng il chukae hamnida..."

"Saranghaneun uri Kyungsoo...saeng il chukae hamnida..."

Plok plok plok

"Hyungdeul...dongsaengdeul..." D.O menatap ke arah semua member

"Saeng il chukae hamnida, nae D.O" D.O menoleh ke arah namja yang berdiri di depannya

"La...Lay hyung!" D.O melompat ke arah Lay

"Cha..changkam!"

BRUUK

"Hyung...bogoshippo~" D.O memeluk Lay erat

"Nado jagiya, nado..." Lay mengelus rambut D.O lembut

"Ano...bisakah kalian melanjutkannya nanti? Sebaiknya kau meniup lilinnya terlebih dahulu, D.O-ah. Soalnya..." Suho menatap ke arah member lain yang sudah memberikan tatapan lapar pada kue di tangannya

"Jangan lupa untuk membuat permintaan terlebih dahulu, D.O-ah" ujar Kris mengingatkan

"Arraseo"

D.O berdiri dari posisinya sembari membantu Lay untuk berdiri juga, kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya dan membuat sebuah permintaan. Setelah selesai ia pun meniup semua lilin yang ada dan bersiap untuk memotong kue yang ada untuk diberikan kepada member lain. Semua member kecuali Suho dan Kris berbaris rapi sembari memberikan ucapan dan hadiah kepada D.O satu per satu, dan D.O menyambut semua itu dengan perasaan senang. Mereka juga menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, dan itu semua karena permintaan dari Lay yang ingin memberikan kejutan pada D.O. D.O mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti, lagipula ia juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"D.O-ah..." panggil Lay sembari mendekatkan wajahnya

"Ne hyung?" D.O memiringkan kepalanya

"Astaga! Jagi tutup kedua mata maknae kita!" pinta Baekhyun yang segera menutup mata Tao

"Ya hyung!" protes Tao

"Roger jagi!" Chen menutup mata Kai

"Chen hyung, aku mau lihat!" Kai mencoba memberontak

"Sehunnie tidak boleh lihat" Chanyeol menutup mata Sehun

"Lihat apa sih hyung?" tanya Sehun yang anteng dengan kue di tangannya

Cup

"La..Lay hyung" D.O menunduk malu karena mendapatkan kecupan singkat dari Lay

"Hadiah tambahan dariku jagi" Lay tersenyum

"Manisnya..." ujar Luhan dengan mata berbinar

"Um [mengangguk] kau benar jagi" Xiumin merangkul Luhan

"Astaga...Lay~" Suho menghela napas pelan

"Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" gumam Kris

...

"A~bagaimana jika kita mulai pestanya?" ujar Chen mencairkan suasana

"Ne, Let's get a party!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"Yeay!"

Semua member pun beranjak untuk memeriahkan pesta, wajah mereka semua terlihat sangat senang. Terutama D.O yang akhirnya bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan semua member, walaupun pada awalnya ia sempat dibuat kesal terlebih dahulu. Baiklah...kita biarkan mereka berpesta terlebih dahulu, karena besok akan ada member yang menjadi target selanjutnya.

-fin-


End file.
